


Sadistic Chapter 1

by Moonsey



Category: Dexter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>R&R</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **R &R**

**R &R**

* * *

"What really astounds me is why my sister would be with you" Dexter Morgan slid a chip under the microscope, seeming to make himself busy. To get detective Quinn out of his sight.

"Don't change the subject, Morgan" It had been a long day. One hell of a roller coaster, chasing criminals all over the city was really frustrating. It was hard being out of the office having to chase down low lives but to come back and wait on reports that should have been done hours ago, that was just tiresome. "Now give me the fucking reports". The prick obviously hadn't done it, this was going to bite him in the ass today if it was true.

"Later, I'll give it to lieutenant myself" He spoke without giving a hint of his own annoyance.

"You didn't do it did you?" He laughed, "What? Did you go out on your mid day break again?"

He looked up at Quinn and gave one of his fake smiles, then went back into looking through the eyepiece of his microscope, Quinn wasn't worth his time, he never was. He could have been finishing up the report by now if it wasn't for him. And no he hadn't finished the reports, he was busy trying to rent a room for a kill that he'd be pulling on someone soon.

He clenched his teeth."You lazy ass bitch!" pinching his nose he promised himself he wasn't letting this one pass by. "Did you do it or not?" Last chance. He'll teach this hard head how it's done his way around here.

"Nope" He said casually. "I haven't"

"Alright, you!" Quinn pulled Dexter's arm away from the microscope and pulled him up, facing him. "What the hell have you been doing all day?"

"Let go of my hand" Surprised, Dexter made a move to pull his hand away but was repaid with Quinn twisting his arm and bending him over the table. "Let go!" he said it again with a hint of pain in his voice.

"That's more like it." He painfully pulled harder on Dexter's arm making it hurt.

"What the fuck Quinn…Are you trying to rape my brother" Debra Morgan had come in. Out of all the furious chatter with the other Morgan, he hadn't noticed her getting in.

"Oh, Deb. I'm sorry." He said, letting go of Dexter's arm. Dexter hissed in pain. "Your brother is being a hard one"

"Well If you stop going all asshole on my brother, he'll be easier for you" She said. Putting a file on Dexter's table.

"Deb, why do you even see him" Dexter said, sitting back down on his chair, rubbing his arm.

"Oh fuck you!" Quinn quickly retorted. "I'll show you exactly what she sees in me"

Dexter snorted, making Quinn clench his fist. "Sure!"

"Just leave him alone" She looked at Quinn and left. "I don't have time for this, oh and I'm pulling an all nighter. Don't wait up!"

Quinn and Dexter didn't know whom those last words were meant for, they quickly assumed it was for themselves.

"Get the fuck out of my lab"

"I'll show you exactly what she sees in me tonight" He said venomously before leaving.

* * *

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn shows Dexter exactly what Debra see's in him. Rape implied in future chapters, if any! Read and Review. Rape isn't forced! haha.

Chapter 2

He had waited for a while in her apartment. But he wasn't waiting for Debra, he was waiting for Dexter. She had told him Dexter was living with her for the time being, after the murder of his wife and all that, he understood. He also understood that the baby wasn't in the apartment either, baby Harrison was with his Granny and Grand daddy along with his siblings in some other state, he had forgotten. Perfect he thought. The loner he was in the apartment the better. Deb had already told him she'd be pulling an all higher and that left him some alone time with her brother Dexter. It was time to show Dexter exactly why Debra spent time with him.

That was one of the reasons why he was in her apartment. The apartment he had broken into, not that there was any way of knowing it. He was a very good lock picker and had done a good job covering it, the blood specialist won't know about it. Clever little shit he would think. Much cleverer then himself.

He was here to teach that brother of hers a lesson. Wasn't he the one who asked why she spent time with him? he'd show him today exactly why! He would fuck his brains out just like he fucks Deb every once in a while. And that'll be his first reason for fucking him.

Quinn wasn't usually a bad tempered man. But when fucked with, he will show you a side of his that you will never understand. And rape wasn't the first thing that had crossed his mind when planning to fuck with Dexter. He had thought of other things, like kidnapping, beating or even threatening him but that wouldn't work. If Dexter wanted to know why Deb was dating him, he would show Dexter exactly why. He would fuck him, literally and anyway, he had always wanted to lay him in bed, which was his second reason.

In those first days when he had joined the team he had noticed the man in his lab, quite and kept to his work. Mysterious and shy, he would usually steal a couple of looks towards his direction and then to his sister. He would always wonder how in the world they were related, how he a quite, shy mannered man to an over cursed loud attitude of a woman like Deborah. But once he had opened up to the team more, he had realized Dexter was adopted and it made much more sense.

Of course everything had been fine back then but it had gotten bad from that point on. Dexter and him had a fall out, Dex had caught him stealing and even though Quinn had given an explanation, he had thought of him as a dirty cop. One thing had led to another and now they were in a situation that Quinn was forced to pull something he never would have.

Now here he was, in the apartment waiting for the lab geek to come home.

He had thought about getting a chloroform cloth but that wasn't necessary. Him being half asleep while he fucked him wasn't what he wanted, He wanted to physically dominate him tonight, have fun in causing this guy a scare of his lifetime. Fuck with him.

The lights were closed and he hid around in the corner of the only room available in the house. He was taking too long, there wasn't even a case that he should be working on, damn he really was mysterious. Just where would a geek like him go to on a Friday night!

He waited for several minutes before he heard the door unlocking, keys slapping against each other. The door finally creaked opened and the lights suddenly went on, he was here. Quinn took in deep breath and let out a sigh. Nice and easy, he reassured himself. There should be no problem.

He walked silently from behind, Dexter was putting his work bag on the desk beside a window ,completely oblivious to someone else who was also present there. Quinn took him by surprise, placing a hand over his mouth and putting pressure on it, his other hand went around his waist.

Dexter yelped in surprise, shit he thought. He captured the culprits hand that was holding his mouth and pulled on it. He crushed his finger nails on to the man's wrists, hoping to fight him away and leave the man's blood behind for his later use.

He elbowed the man behind him and it worked for a second, the hand over his mouth loosened and the man gasped but it was a short victory because the man turned him around and punched him straight in the jaw. His last vision before he went unconscious was Quinn.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn shows Dexter exactly what Debra see's in him. Rape implied in future chapters, if any! Read and Review. Rape isn't forced! haha.

Chapter 3

He lifted him up to bed after dragging him into the room. His head hitting the pillow softly while Quinn raised his legs up and straightened him onto bed. He looked around the room for something to tie the nerds hands with. God knows whatever he would pull when he woke up or even touched him, the last time he had laid hands on the lab geek, the man had pulled a Karate move on him. Quinn still didn't believe he was so open to it. He had underestimated the man.

Not finding anything, his eyes laid on the man's shirt. Always the same color, or maybe most of the time. Quinn had noticed him wearing this particular shirt a lot. Maybe his favorite shirt, light blue, was it his favorite color? He guessed it might have been since he wore it every once in a while.

And since he was going to take off his clothes anyway, he could use it to tie his hands with. He reached down and undid his first button, touching his neck along with it. Soft and spicy at the same time, Quinn swallowed hard. He was going to enjoy this. He undid the rest of the buttons slowly, feeling him along the way. The man beneath his fingertips groaned, whether in pleasure or pain he didn't understand or care. He'll give him something tonight that no one else had given him before.

He watched him lay asleep, shirtless, hands tied above his head with his favorite shirt (he guessed). It couldn't get more succulent then that. Maybe it could if his pants came off. But he'd leave that when he woke up. Right now he enjoyed the man without his shirt.

He made sure Dexter wasn't injured seriously. The blow to his face wasn't serious from his viewpoint, if he'd known the lab geek could pass out so easily he would have gone easy. The bruise was okay he concluded.

The detective lightly slapped the sleeping blood spatter specialist on the cheek, enough to wake him up from his unconsciousness. Stirring him into consciousness, the man blinked a couple of times, checking his surroundings, clearly confused on how he had suddenly gotten from the living room to his bed room, finally their eyes meeting.

"Thought you'd never wake up" he suggested.

Dexter pulled on his hands only to realize that they were tied, he panicked. "What the…". Quinn covered his mouth, not allowing him to speak.

"Don't talk!" he smirked, watching the helpless man below him shrug his hand away, anger quickly replacing his panic attack.

Quinn caressed his stomach, stroking him gently. Giving little to no pleasure to his angry victim, he decided to sit down beside him on the bed, experiment more, learn. His hands went up to reach his nipples, he made small circles around them. He locked his lips around one of his nipple and bit down gently, successfully causing the man to grunt.

"Quinn, get off" the specialist pleaded. "Just what are you trying to do!"

He sucked on his nipple harder and dismissed the man above him, he went along to his other nipple and did the same thing. After sucking him off long and hard, he finally raised his head and met the man again.

"Quinn"

"Keep saying my name, I love it!" he declared. He took of his own shirt, throwing it away carelessly. He heard his name again, the man below wanted him to stop, wanted to know why he was doing this. Of course Quinn will tell him why he did this after he was done.

He unbuttoned the tied man's pants and unzipped them, meanwhile his victim struggled. He hadn't tied his legs, Quinn had left them apart. He torn of his pants, letting the man lay in his briefs alone. Dexter breathed loudly and cursed, wanting to be freed while threatening to kill him. Charming Quinn thought, he liked it.

He unbuttoned his own pants and the specialist looked away, like that would help. "What the hell, Quinn!" he heard the timid voice. He pulled his pants down and starred at his partner for the night. It had been so long since he had had sex with anyone different then Deb. This would be great.

His hand went under Dexter's briefs and the man let out a loud moan.

"Damn, Morgan. Do you enjoy being taken like this?" He took a hold of the man's cock and squeezed it. He enjoyed as the man tried to conceal his second moan but with no success.

"Quinn, Stop!" he stated bluntly while rasping for long breaths.

"hmp" Quinn pumped his cock, pushing his hand up and down giving pleasure to the man below while getting pleasured himself watching the man trying to hide his moans and grunts. Quinn swore the man under his hand was getting a benefit out of this. "When was the last time you were laid?" he asked. His wife had died almost a year ago, Quinn wondered if he had hooked up with someone else.

He didn't get a response though, the man was far too busy enjoying (Quinn dared to say ) to answer any of his questions. He had slept with far too many women to know when his partner wanted him to stop or not. In Morgan's case, he was just to reserved to admit he was enjoying this.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, Morgan?" he asked. The man below him had his eyes shut, face out of sight and buried under his arm probably ashamed. He looked sweaty and lustful. Quinn knew the look of lust.

"Get your hands off of me!" certainly there was the war of words but no action. Dexter could easily have kicked him but no movements were made. Quinn swiped his hand over the top of his cock firmly. Letting the man whimper, he pressed harder and forced the man to moan again.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"No" he said, much to aggressively.

Quinn had enough of the hand job, it was time to go further. "Okay" he said. Letting go of his cock while listening to the almost mutable whine from his victim. He pulled his hands out of his briefs that were wet now.

Quinn's own cock was hot and hard for a good fucking.

Dexter turned his face around, sweaty and shameful. He gazed into Quinn's eyes, a glimpse of disappointment and relief flickered through him. He felt the hand on his chest rise and moved towards his neck. His breathe shortened, furious lips claimed his and a rough kiss occurred. Quinn's tongue entered Dexter's mouth forcefully and shoved it down his throat. Dexter thought more than once to bite it but argued against it.

Quinn could have sworn he felt a tongue challenge him, most likely trying to kiss him back. But Dexter seemed to self preserved to let himself of guard. Fall into a lustful act, Quinn let go and the man let out a breath he had been holding. Biting his lips when the detective rose from the bed and moved down.

He gripped the man's groin again and pulled them off. Revealing Dexter Morgan in all his glory, lying naked on the bed with his hands tied above his head. It seemed so erotic, this image will never be removed from his mind. An anxious whore waiting to be fucked!

He must have gazed of watching him because he suddenly heard a cry that woke him. It appeared Dexter was getting turned on by just the staring. He averted his gaze and took of his own briefs in a mere seconds, Dexter eyed him with a calm yearning.

Quinn climbed onto the edge of the bed, raising the man's legs up to his waist and kneeling in between, there was no protest from Deb's brother, it felt like he was being invited. Dexter whimpered, obvious as to what was next and he seemed more than ready for Quinn, almost looking forward to it and enjoying the sensation.

"Ready, Morgan" there was no answer. "Do you want me to fuck you dry or prepare you?" he asked as he laid his hands on his own abandoned cock. "Come on Morgan, don't be shy! You know you want it!" he carelessly threw the words at him. It was pretty obvious the man wanted this more than him.

"Fuck you!" he said. There was no way he was admitting to anything. As shameful as he was, he wanted this, he needed this!

"Suit yourself!" he ended up shoving two fingers in his victims mouth. "Suck it" he said and the man complied. Sucking it slowly, pretending he didn't want to. "That's enough". He thrusted his middle finger into him, earning himself a long immoral groan from him. He pulled it back out and in again, repeating it for a while, loosening him up.

Dexter whimpered, his hair was sticking to his face, he felt wet all over. He must have accidently cummed a bit because he could feel the wetness creeping down his more private parts. He shamefully moaned and whimpered, turning his face away once again like before.

He shoved a second finger in. Watching a pre-satisfied man letting out a sigh and whine through his delicious lips. Quinn would be sure to receive a wonderfully long blowjob from that mouth of his. That same mouth that was panting under his touch, he couldn't wait.

When he thought he was ready enough, he spread the others legs a little further, announcing his entrance to the man. He slowly positioned himself, holding his cock just a mere inches away from the man's hole. He watched him squirm. He held one of his leg on his shoulder while the other one to his waist. Dexter breathed harder trying to get ready.

He entered him slowly with the tip of his cock, Dexter squirmed, uncomfortable and yelped. He pulled out again and entered him a little more further. He did this a couple more times to relax him. And it worked. The uncomfortable look on Dexter's face had vanished and was replaced with desire.

He speeded it up, going in and out faster and harder. He fucked into him brutally fast and fiercely, watching and hearing the man pant was more than enough for him to continue. Dexter was enjoying his, being forced in to fucking, being taken and Quinn was more than happy to oblige. The man below him groaned, moaned and whined, completely forgetting his place.

Quinn thrusted into him for a while, watching Dexter move up and down in bed, his tight spot being loosened by him and he felt satisfied. Satisfied for having to fuck him but something didn't feel right. He was here to teach the man something but instead the whore was more than ready to be fucked with. Quinn groaned and thrusted into him harder one last time. Dexter almost screamed, his orgasm on the tip of his penis. He was holding it in with guilt.

"Okay, Morgan. I'm gonna turn you around and fuck you from the back!" he stated. Moving up to bed to remove the shirt that was tieing Dexter to the bed. "Don't pull anything off or I'll fuck you till no end"

His hands were freed now, and he rubbed his wrist. He couldn't believe he was tied with his own shirt and it was his favorite one on top of that. Turn around, he heard Quinn say. He shouldn't have followed but he did what he asked. There was no reason for him not to, his intruder could force him anyway.

He felt his cock rub against him and he let out a small sigh, the man was teasing him. Watching and waiting for him to moan some more. He expected him to be a whore and Dexter was nothing like that. He felt hands on his hips, here it goes. Pleasure entered into him and he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, promising not to let anything else out of his mouth.

Quinn gripped one of Dexters wrist in his hand and pulled it back towards himself. While the other remained on the hip, he thrusted into him again and again. Forcing the man into letting out his moans. Since they had started to fuck from the back, Quinn noticed Dexter not making any sounds but after a few long hard thrusts and a slap, the man had cursed and let out his whorish moans again.

For a quiete shy blood specailist, the man below him was very horny in bed too. What if it hadn't been Quinn? What if another rapist had come to force himself on him? Would Dexter still have been this willing to get used up? He wondered.

"Ahh" Dexter let out a small scream and a sob. Quinn noted he had reached his orgasm and had let go of his control. The man had cummed all over the sheets below him and white hot liquid dripped from him. This didn't make Quinn stop, he kept on thrusting into the man and waited a while longer till his orgasm would reach that peak. Not long though, he would cum right into the specialist mouth.

Once his orgasm had peaked through, he let the other go. Letting his grip on the man soften and threw himself to the side, resting. Morgan did the same, fell right down on the bed and relaxed. They both took a break for a while, Quinn wasn't done. He still wanted his blowjob, right after he tasted a bit of Morgan himself.

He gripped his cock again and heard the man hiss. But didn't linger on it too long, the man had moaned all night. He licked him on top and went down on him. All the while Morgan whimpering on to the pillow and burying his head again. He raised his knee allowing to be sucked of completely, he cummed again the second time. Quinn raised his head, he was too tired to continue.

"It's your turn, Morgan. I want my damn blowjob!" He laid on the bed, his right hand under his head for support. "Think of it as a thankyou for me!"

Dexter didn't listen. He wasn't about to give in more. "Forget it" he said.

"I'm not asking" Quinn said, rising up and twisting Dexter's arm, forcing him to get up as well. He forcefully pulled Morgan on top of him and pulled his head down. "Now go nice and easy"

Dexter didn't fight no more. He was weary and exhausted, after working and the kill had taken a lot from him. He hissed again in protest but gave up, there was no fighting it. He had been defeated already, he bent down and started giving him a blow job. His tongue licked him and gave him the worst blow job anyone could possibly have. After a few minutes the detective cummed, Dexter licked a little bit of it off but didn't continue and neither did Quinn protest. He was thankful, they were both too tired to argue now.

He pulled him up by the arm, forcing him to rest his head on Quinn's shoulder, feeling the man up. Quinn stroked Morgan's hair for a while and it wasn't long till the man above him was fast asleep. Soft snoring sounds were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

"Damn" he said to no one in particular and closed his eyes. Falling asleep into the long hot and sweaty night.

R&R


	4. Sadistic Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

He had waited for a while in her apartment. But he wasn't waiting for Debra, he was waiting for Dexter. She had told him Dexter was living with her for the time being, after the murder of his wife and all that, he understood. He also understood that the baby wasn't in the apartment either, baby Harrison was with his Granny and Grand daddy along with his siblings in some other state, he had forgotten. _Perfect_ he thought. The loner he was in the apartment the better. Deb had already told him she'd be pulling an all higher and that left him some alone time with her brother Dexter. It was time to show Dexter exactly why Debra spent time with him.

That was one of the reasons why he was in her apartment. The apartment he had broken into, not that there was any way of knowing it. He was a very good lock picker and had done a good job covering it, the blood specialist won't know about it. _Clever little shit_ he would think. Much cleverer then himself.

He was here to teach that brother of hers a lesson. Wasn't he the one who asked why she spent time with him? he'd show him today exactly why! He would fuck his brains out just like he fucks Deb every once in a while. And that'll be his first reason for fucking him.

Quinn wasn't usually a bad tempered man. But when fucked with, he will show you a side of his that you will never understand. And rape wasn't the first thing that had crossed his mind when planning to fuck with Dexter. He had thought of other things, like kidnapping, beating or even threatening him but that wouldn't work. If Dexter wanted to know why Deb was dating him, he would show Dexter exactly why. He would fuck him, literally and anyway, he had always wanted to lay him in bed, which was his second reason.

In those first days when he had joined the team he had noticed the man in his lab, quite and kept to his work. Mysterious and shy, he would usually steal a couple of looks towards his direction and then to his sister. He would always wonder how in the world they were related, how he a quite, shy mannered man to an over cursed loud attitude of a woman like Deborah. But once he had opened up to the team more, he had realized Dexter was adopted and it made much more sense.

Of course everything had been fine back then but it had gotten bad from that point on. Dexter and him had a fall out, Dex had caught him stealing and even though Quinn had given an explanation, he had thought of him as a dirty cop. One thing had led to another and now they were in a situation that Quinn was forced to pull something he never would have.

Now here he was, in the apartment waiting for the lab geek to come home.

He had thought about getting a chloroform cloth but that wasn't necessary. Him being half asleep while he fucked him wasn't what he wanted, He wanted to physically dominate him tonight, have fun in causing this guy a scare of his lifetime. Fuck with him.

The lights were closed and he hid around in the corner of the only room available in the house. _He was taking too long, there wasn't even a case that he should be working on, damn he really was mysterious. Just where would a geek like him go to on a Friday night!_

He waited for several minutes before he heard the door unlocking, keys slapping against each other. The door finally creaked opened and the lights suddenly went on, _he was here_. Quinn took in deep breath and let out a sigh. _Nice and easy_ , he reassured himself. There should be no problem.

He walked silently from behind, Dexter was putting his work bag on the desk beside a window ,completely oblivious to someone else who was also present there. Quinn took him by surprise, placing a hand over his mouth and putting pressure on it, his other hand went around his waist.

Dexter yelped in surprise, _shit_ he thought. He captured the culprits hand that was holding his mouth and pulled on it. He crushed his finger nails on to the man's wrists, hoping to fight him away and leave the man's blood behind for his later use.

He elbowed the man behind him and it worked for a second, the hand over his mouth loosened and the man gasped but it was a short victory because the man turned him around and punched him straight in the jaw. His last vision before he went unconscious was Quinn.

* * *

R&R


	5. Sadistic Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He lifted him up to bed after dragging him into the room. His head hitting the pillow softly while Quinn raised his legs up and straightened him onto bed. He looked around the room for something to tie the nerds hands with. God knows whatever he would pull when he woke up or even touched him, the last time he had laid hands on the lab geek, the man had pulled a Karate move on him. Quinn still didn't believe he was so open to it. He had underestimated the man.

Not finding anything, his eyes laid on the man's shirt. Always the same color, or maybe most of the time. Quinn had noticed him wearing this particular shirt a lot. Maybe his favorite shirt, light blue, was it his favorite color? He guessed it might have been since he wore it every once in a while.

And since he was going to take off his clothes anyway, he could use it to tie his hands with. He reached down and undid his first button, touching his neck along with it. Soft and spicy at the same time, Quinn swallowed hard. He was going to enjoy this. He undid the rest of the buttons slowly, feeling him along the way. The man beneath his fingertips groaned, whether in pleasure or pain he didn't understand or care. He'll give him something tonight that no one else had given him before.

He watched him lay asleep, shirtless, hands tied above his head with his favorite shirt (he guessed). It couldn't get more succulent then that. Maybe it could if his pants came off. But he'd leave that when he woke up. Right now he enjoyed the man without his shirt.

He made sure Dexter wasn't injured seriously. The blow to his face wasn't serious from his viewpoint, if he'd known the lab geek could pass out so easily he would have gone easy. The bruise was okay he concluded.

The detective lightly slapped the sleeping blood spatter specialist on the cheek, enough to wake him up from his unconsciousness. Stirring him into consciousness, the man blinked a couple of times, checking his surroundings, clearly confused on how he had suddenly gotten from the living room to his bed room, finally their eyes meeting.

"Thought you'd never wake up" he suggested.

Dexter pulled on his hands only to realize that they were tied, he panicked. "What the…". Quinn covered his mouth, not allowing him to speak.

"Don't talk!" he smirked, watching the helpless man below him shrug his hand away, anger quickly replacing his panic attack.

Quinn caressed his stomach, stroking him gently. Giving little to no pleasure to his angry victim, he decided to sit down beside him on the bed, experiment more, learn. His hands went up to reach his nipples, he made small circles around them. He locked his lips around one of his nipple and bit down gently, successfully causing the man to grunt.

"Quinn, get off" the specialist pleaded. "Just what are you trying to do!"

He sucked on his nipple harder and dismissed the man above him, he went along to his other nipple and did the same thing. After sucking him off long and hard, he finally raised his head and met the man again.

"Quinn"

"Keep saying my name, I love it!" he declared. He took of his own shirt, throwing it away carelessly. He heard his name again, the man below wanted him to stop, wanted to know why he was doing this. Of course Quinn will tell him why he did this after he was done.

He unbuttoned the tied man's pants and unzipped them, meanwhile his victim struggled. He hadn't tied his legs, Quinn had left them apart. He torn of his pants, letting the man lay in his briefs alone. Dexter breathed loudly and cursed, wanting to be freed while threatening to kill him. _Charming_ Quinn thought, he liked it.

He unbuttoned his own pants and the specialist looked away, _like that would help_. "What the hell, Quinn!" he heard the timid voice. He pulled his pants down and starred at his partner for the night. It had been so long since he had had sex with anyone different then Deb. This would be great.

His hand went under Dexter's briefs and the man let out a loud moan.

"Damn, Morgan. Do you enjoy being taken like this?" He took a hold of the man's cock and squeezed it. He enjoyed as the man tried to conceal his second moan but with no success.

"Quinn, Stop!" he stated bluntly while rasping for long breaths.

"hmp" Quinn pumped his cock, pushing his hand up and down giving pleasure to the man below while getting pleasured himself watching the man trying to hide his moans and grunts. Quinn swore the man under his hand was getting a benefit out of this. "When was the last time you were laid?" he asked. His wife had died almost a year ago, Quinn wondered if he had hooked up with someone else.

He didn't get a response though, the man was far too busy enjoying (Quinn dared to say ) to answer any of his questions. He had slept with far too many women to know when his partner wanted him to stop or not. In Morgan's case, he was just to reserved to admit he was enjoying this.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, Morgan?" he asked. The man below him had his eyes shut, face out of sight and buried under his arm probably ashamed. He looked sweaty and lustful. Quinn knew the look of lust.

"Get your hands off of me!" certainly there was the war of words but no action. Dexter could easily have kicked him but no movements were made. Quinn swiped his hand over the top of his cock firmly. Letting the man whimper, he pressed harder and forced the man to moan again.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"No" he said, much to aggressively.

Quinn had enough of the hand job, it was time to go further. "Okay" he said. Letting go of his cock while listening to the almost mutable whine from his victim. He pulled his hands out of his briefs that were wet now.

Quinn's own cock was hot and hard for a good fucking.

Dexter turned his face around, sweaty and shameful. He gazed into Quinn's eyes, a glimpse of disappointment and relief flickered through him. He felt the hand on his chest rise and moved towards his neck. His breathe shortened, furious lips claimed his and a rough kiss occurred. Quinn's tongue entered Dexter's mouth forcefully and shoved it down his throat. Dexter thought more than once to bite it but argued against it.

Quinn could have sworn he felt a tongue challenge him, most likely trying to kiss him back. But Dexter seemed to self preserved to let himself of guard. Fall into a lustful act, Quinn let go and the man let out a breath he had been holding. Biting his lips when the detective rose from the bed and moved down.

He gripped the man's groin again and pulled them off. Revealing Dexter Morgan in all his glory, lying naked on the bed with his hands tied above his head. It seemed so erotic, this image will never be removed from his mind. An anxious whore waiting to be fucked!

He must have gazed of watching him because he suddenly heard a cry that woke him. It appeared Dexter was getting turned on by just the staring. He averted his gaze and took of his own briefs in a mere seconds, Dexter eyed him with a calm yearning.

Quinn climbed onto the edge of the bed, raising the man's legs up to his waist and kneeling in between, there was no protest from Deb's brother, it felt like he was being invited. Dexter whimpered, obvious as to what was next and he seemed more than ready for Quinn, almost looking forward to it and enjoying the sensation.

"Ready, Morgan" there was no answer. "Do you want me to fuck you dry or prepare you?" he asked as he laid his hands on his own abandoned cock. "Come on Morgan, don't be shy! You know you want it!" he carelessly threw the words at him. It was pretty obvious the man wanted this more than him.

"Fuck you!" he said. There was no way he was admitting to anything. As shameful as he was, he wanted this, he needed this!

"Suit yourself!" he ended up shoving two fingers in his victims mouth. "Suck it" he said and the man complied. Sucking it slowly, pretending he didn't want to. "That's enough". He thrusted his middle finger into him, earning himself a long immoral groan from him. He pulled it back out and in again, repeating it for a while, loosening him up.

Dexter whimpered, his hair was sticking to his face, he felt wet all over. He must have accidently cummed a bit because he could feel the wetness creeping down his more private parts. He shamefully moaned and whimpered, turning his face away once again like before.

He shoved a second finger in. Watching a pre-satisfied man letting out a sigh and whine through his delicious lips. Quinn would be sure to receive a wonderfully long blowjob from that mouth of his. That same mouth that was panting under his touch, he couldn't wait.

When he thought he was ready enough, he spread the others legs a little further, announcing his entrance to the man. He slowly positioned himself, holding his cock just a mere inches away from the man's hole. He watched him squirm. He held one of his leg on his shoulder while the other one to his waist. Dexter breathed harder trying to get ready.

He entered him slowly with the tip of his cock, Dexter squirmed, uncomfortable and yelped. He pulled out again and entered him a little more further. He did this a couple more times to relax him. And it worked. The uncomfortable look on Dexter's face had vanished and was replaced with desire.

He speeded it up, going in and out faster and harder. He fucked into him brutally fast and fiercely, watching and hearing the man pant was more than enough for him to continue. Dexter was enjoying his, being forced in to fucking, being taken and Quinn was more than happy to oblige. The man below him groaned, moaned and whined, completely forgetting his place.

Quinn thrusted into him for a while, watching Dexter move up and down in bed, his tight spot being loosened by him and he felt satisfied. Satisfied for having to fuck him but something didn't feel right. He was here to teach the man something but instead the whore was more than ready to be fucked with. Quinn groaned and thrusted into him harder one last time. Dexter almost screamed, his orgasm on the tip of his penis. He was holding it in with guilt.

"Okay, Morgan. I'm gonna turn you around and fuck you from the back!" he stated. Moving up to bed to remove the shirt that was tieing Dexter to the bed. "Don't pull anything off or I'll fuck you till no end"

His hands were freed now, and he rubbed his wrist. He couldn't believe he was tied with his own shirt and it was his favorite one on top of that. _Turn around_ , he heard Quinn say. He shouldn't have followed but he did what he asked. There was no reason for him not to, his intruder could force him anyway.

He felt his cock rub against him and he let out a small sigh, the man was teasing him. Watching and waiting for him to moan some more. He expected him to be a whore and Dexter was nothing like that. He felt hands on his hips, here it goes. Pleasure entered into him and he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, promising not to let anything else out of his mouth.

Quinn gripped one of Dexters wrist in his hand and pulled it back towards himself. While the other remained on the hip, he thrusted into him again and again. Forcing the man into letting out his moans. Since they had started to fuck from the back, Quinn noticed Dexter not making any sounds but after a few long hard thrusts and a slap, the man had cursed and let out his whorish moans again.

For a quiete shy blood specailist, the man below him was very horny in bed too. _What if it hadn't been Quinn? What if another rapist had come to force himself on him? Would Dexter still have been this willing to get used up?_ He wondered.

"Ahh" Dexter let out a small scream and a sob. Quinn noted he had reached his orgasm and had let go of his control. The man had cummed all over the sheets below him and white hot liquid dripped from him. This didn't make Quinn stop, he kept on thrusting into the man and waited a while longer till his orgasm would reach that peak. Not long though, he would cum right into the specialist mouth.

Once his orgasm had peaked through, he let the other go. Letting his grip on the man soften and threw himself to the side, resting. Morgan did the same, fell right down on the bed and relaxed. They both took a break for a while, Quinn wasn't done. He still wanted his blowjob, right after he tasted a bit of Morgan himself.

He gripped his cock again and heard the man hiss. But didn't linger on it too long, the man had moaned all night. He licked him on top and went down on him. All the while Morgan whimpering on to the pillow and burying his head again. He raised his knee allowing to be sucked of completely, he cummed again the second time. Quinn raised his head, he was too tired to continue.

"It's your turn, Morgan. I want my damn blowjob!" He laid on the bed, his right hand under his head for support. "Think of it as a thankyou for me!"

Dexter didn't listen. He wasn't about to give in more. "Forget it" he said.

"I'm not asking" Quinn said, rising up and twisting Dexter's arm, forcing him to get up as well. He forcefully pulled Morgan on top of him and pulled his head down. "Now go nice and easy"

Dexter didn't fight no more. He was weary and exhausted, after working and the kill had taken a lot from him. He hissed again in protest but gave up, there was no fighting it. He had been defeated already, he bent down and started giving him a blow job. His tongue licked him and gave him the worst blow job anyone could possibly have. After a few minutes the detective cummed, Dexter licked a little bit of it off but didn't continue and neither did Quinn protest. He was thankful, they were both too tired to argue now.

He pulled him up by the arm, forcing him to rest his head on Quinn's shoulder, feeling the man up. Quinn stroked Morgan's hair for a while and it wasn't long till the man above him was fast asleep. Soft snoring sounds were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

"Damn" he said to no one in particular and closed his eyes. Falling asleep into the long hot and sweaty night.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
